


do I rewind?

by ohyoumeanher (orphan_account)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Luz Noceda, Crushes, F/F, Free Verse, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Mutual Pining, Prose Poem, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ohyoumeanher
Summary: A poem about the two friends who are scared to make a move for all they can lose.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions

She is brighter than  
The stars in the sky.  
I notice how  
Her face brightens  
Up when she  
Talks about  
Azura and Hecate.  
She makes  
Me blush to the  
tip of my toes.  
She leaves  
Me tongue tied  
Unable to speak out  
She makes  
Me happy and  
Excite.  
When I danced with her that day,  
I fell more in  
Love with her.  
It was a moment I was  
Sure of my huge  
Crush on Luz.  
Luz Noceda.  
The human girl.  
But how will my  
Parents take it?  
Will they cause harm  
To her?  
I don’t want that to her.  
I just want to make my own decisions.  
Is that too much to ask?  
Or is it just too less?  
__________________________  
She looks at  
Me when she thinks  
I don’t notice.  
But I do.  
I notice how she jumps  
in joy when we  
Play grudgby together  
I have always wanted to  
Be her friend  
But now the feelings are confusing.  
I think I might  
Like her  
Amity Blight  
The top student.  
I had butterflies  
In my stomach that  
Night when I danced with her.  
But then I have to  
Go back to my Mami.  
Go back to the world  
I never fit in with.  
Its safer if I keep  
A distance  
A line  
That I want to cross.  
But I am too  
Sacred to cross.


	2. sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity goes over to Luz's house for a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Yes, I took inspiration from the She-Ra kiss, so spoilers for that._  
>  I feel like I read this idea in a Tumblr post before so if you have the link, please post a comment down below.  
> Written in 3rd POV

It was a sleepover  
At Luz’s place  
Where they fried  
Owl’s or something.  
She wanted something to happen  
Like it did in those romance novels  
Where the night was starry  
And the witches charming.  
Where they sit up  
All night just talking.  
Where first magical  
Kisses took place

They were watching  
Something called  
‘Youtube’ and  
Amity was sitting  
Too close to Luz  
And her heart was  
Beating way too fast  
Her breath was short.  
She couldn’t concentrate  
On the video  
When Luz  
Was right **THERE.**  
She didn’t notice  
That Luz’s actions  
Were mirroring hers.  
_________________________________________________  
“You know, Azura and Hecate make a good couple”  
They were lying on their backs  
Looking up at the ceiling  
“’Rival to lovers, who can ask for anything else?”  
Amity sighed and replied,  
“I wish that it were canon”  
When she looked at Luz for an answer,  
She was smirking.  
“Have you heard of fan fiction?”  
____________  
“This is the game. You read out the Hecate lines, I read the Azura lines.”  
They chose a short story  
with a decent summary  
And in the general category.  
“Lets go”, Luz said  
Sending the story to  
Amity.  
_Hecate looked up at Azura and asked:  
“You love me?”_  
Amity looked at Luz  
Who was now  
Solemn   
And she was concentrating  
On her phone.  
_Azura laughed and said  
“You’re such an idiot”_  
They looked at each  
Other, the air suddenly  
Electrically charged.  
_“I love you too.”  
In a split second, Azura bent down to kiss-_  
Amity’s voice trailed off  
She was standing  
Close to Luz  
Close enough to  
Hear her shallow breath  
They looked intently  
At each other  
For a second  
The room felt weirdly  
Warm.  
Amity leaned in  
Kissed her  
On the check.  
Feeling her face burn  
“I have to go to the bathroom”  
She ran out of the room.  
Luz just stood there dumb stricken  
A hand on her check.


	3. first kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz goes to the bathroom to meet Amity.

Luz knocked the  
Door of the bathroom.  
Amity opened the  
Door, her face  
Tear stained.  
She looked rejected,  
Hurt  
And Luz just wanted to make her feel  
Right, hug her and whisper  
Words of comfort till  
She calmed down.  
But she just gestured to come inside.  
\----------------  
The two girls sat down on  
The bathroom floor,  
Facing each other.  
Amity was red faced.  
They were sitting  
In silence.  
“I’m not sorry”,  
Amity blurted.  
“For what?”  
“For what- oh titan- for kissing you.”  
“I’m not sorry because even though it wasn’t a ‘real’ kiss I meant it. I like you.”  
Luz looked at her in confusion  
And asked a simple question,  
“How can you like someone like me? Someone who may leave one day.”  
“I just do.”  
Luz had nothing  
To say to that  
But then she had  
Everything.  
“Can I kiss you? For real this time”  
Amity nodded  
They leaned in and  
Their lips met,  
Clumsily and their,  
Noses bumped.  
\------------------  
Their first kiss was on the bathroom floor  
Clumsy and real.  
They didn’t care, though.  
They didn’t care.  
\------------------  
“So , um, am I your girlfriend now?”  
“If you want to, I mean like no one is forcing you-”  
“Luz”  
“What?”  
“I would like to be your girlfriend.”  
"Are you sure though? “  
“Yes. Yes I am. And will you be mine?”  
“YE-of course”  
\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should I write a first date?  
> Comment down below.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Lumity playlist on Spotify:  
> https://link.tospotify.com/8m0TR0JcJbb


End file.
